The Only Thing Worth Fighting For
by Jelyel
Summary: Harry s'éclipse un mois après la guerre et ne donne presque aucune nouvelle à ses amis pendant plus d'un an. A son retour, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas été le seul à s'isoler : George, abattu par la mort de son frère, a disparu des radars de la famille Weasley. Harry/George. Fic Courte. Cadeau pour Kitty Madness (anciennement Epeearmoise) !
1. Home Sweet Home

**The Only Thing Worth Fighting For**

Nombre de parties : 4 !

Pairing : George/Harry

Rated : T pour état mental pas jojo mais pas de lemon ici ! On pourrait la passer sous K+ à la limite !

 **Note** :

Quoi ? Pardon... ? Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là, c'est ça ? Euuuuuh... Ouais bon ok je sais, j'ai déjà trois milles projets en cours et je devrais pas poster un autre trucs MAIS ! A la base la chose que vous vous apprêtez à lire était censée être un OS ! Puis je me suis emballée. Ouaip... C'est tout moi ça !

Mais surtout, avant tout, cette fic c'est un peu beaucoup un gros **cadeau** **d'excuse** parce que j'ai loupé **l'anniversaire** (d'un jour, mais bon xD) d'une **fille géniale** qui écrit aussi sur ce site ! **EpeeArmoise19541** (une fille simple aussi, comme en témoigne son pseudo très aisé à retenir :D), vous connaissez ? Nan ? Bah filez lire, ce qu'elle fait c'est super cool ! :D

Donc encore mes excuses et j'espère que ce très long OS qui sera finalement divisé en **quatre** chapitres te plaira ! (ouais donc en fait c'est une fic courte) !

Un grand **MERCI** à **Yunoki** pour sa lecture avisée ;)

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

 **Partie I : Home sweet Home**

 **Proposition d'écoute :** _Homeless_ de Marina Kaye.

Harry déposa ses valises dans le hall de sa nouvelle résidence provoquant un grand fracas dans le silence ambiant. Le riche manoir, un peu à l'écart de Londres, était entouré de vastes prairies d'herbe grasse. De la lumière, de la verdure à perte de vue et l'air frais. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sourit et soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux.

– Allez Harry, tout ira bien. Tout ira parfaitement bien.

Plus d'un an. Voilà depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas remis les pieds sur le sol anglais. Une année pendant laquelle personne ne savait exactement où il était passé. Oh bien sûr, il avait prévenu de son départ, mais il n'avait jamais pu donner une date de retour, ni une destination exacte. Il était juste parti. Parce que vivre au milieu des deuils ne l'auraient jamais aidé à faire les siens.

Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil d'un mouvement vif et installa ses vieilles lunettes rondes sur son nez, l'un des rares vestiges du passé qui n'était plus vraiment douloureux.

Maintenant qu'il était rentré, il commençait un peu à redouter les réactions. Si Ginny avait eu droit à quelques lettres dans un premier temps, pour un suivi plus doux de leur rupture, les autres n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle. Leur relation avait donc pris un tournant très amical, fraternel et il ne regrettait plus sa décision de rompre. Un instant il avait tremblé en songeant qu'il était seul. Plus de Ginny, plus d'Hermione, plus de Ron. Il avait pleuré de nombreuses heures et s'était prostré dans les chambres d'hôtel parfois miteuses qu'il avait pu trouver au fin fond du monde.

Et puis les jours avait soudain paru plus sucré sous sa langue. Le goût âpre des remords et de la douleur avait reflué et le parfum des choses lui était enfin apparu, plus nettement que jamais. Il était en vie. Et c'était déjà quelque chose. Et ça avait valu la peine de se battre pour ça.

Il avança de quelques pas, traînant sa valise. Il avait acheté le manoir à distance, faisant confiance aux gobelins pour les transactions. Sa dernière destination avait été pour l'Autriche et la communication entre les deux banques avait été remarquable. Déjà meublé en partie, l'endroit ne paraissait plus si froid maintenant que son souffle envahissait son air renfermé, maintenant que ses pas résonnaient entre ses murs et que ses yeux épousaient chaque recoin.

Il grimpa à l'étage, empruntant un large escalier. Il gagna le couloir de l'aile droite et ouvrit la dernière porte qui donnait sur une large suite. Déposant sa valise, il se hâta d'aller ouvrir la double-fenêtre qui donnait sur une large terrasse protégé de rambardes en fer forgé. Le vent s'engouffra, soulevant les rideaux et caressant ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, une main sur chaque battant.

Le balcon offrait une vue sur le parc qui s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares, soigneusement entretenu par le jardinier qu'il avait engagé pour le remettre en état avant son arrivée. Il avait tenu à ce que son retour se fasse sans le moindre stress et il était plus que satisfait du résultat.

Avec un sourire un peu figé, il entreprit de défaire sa valise qui contenait l'équivalent du mobilier d'une maison entière. Il passa ainsi la matinée à s'installer au mieux, commençant par sa chambre puis par les autres pièces, ajoutant des souvenirs de son voyage. Il avait pu ramener des tas d'objets originaux et à caractère magique douteux. Particulièrement mordu de ce genre d'accessoires, il avait également songé à en ramener à George ainsi que quelques ingrédients amusants dont il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait en faire des merveilles. George... A son départ, le jeune homme était plus sombre que jamais, abattu par la mort de Fred. C'était peut-être envers lui que la culpabilité d'Harry était la plus vive. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté pendant le mois avant son départ, mais jamais du jumeau qui avait trouvé la mort emportant un morceau de son frère avec lui. Du moins c'était ce dont George semblait persuadé.

Harry et lui avaient passé d'interminables heures au terrier à refaire le monde sur la base de cette guerre enfin terminée. Mais tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du roux sonnait faux, noyé par la peine. S'il lui parlait aisément, George s'était éloigné de toute autre personne qui n'était pas Harry comme si celui-ci détenait des réponses aux questions qu'il brûlait de lui poser sans jamais oser. Est-ce que la douleur passait un jour ? Est-ce que repenser à l'autre ouvrait toujours cette déchirure d'un point à l'autre du ventre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'impression que nos tripes se répandaient à l'air libre ? Est-ce qu'un jour la sensation de suffoquer nous abandonnait ? Est-ce que guérir était envisageable ? Est-ce que toi, Harry, tu vas pouvoir trouver les mots et... ? Est-ce que, est-ce que, est-ce que...?

Il ne savait pas. Et il se contentait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de George en silence, contre le mur à l'arrière du jardin au Terrier.

Sur les coups de treize heures, il se prépara un repas léger et mangea succinctement sur sa terrasse, les pieds élevés sur la chaise inutilisée face à la sienne. Un verre de whisky-pur-feu à la main, il contempla un instant l'horizon dégagé et savoura la chaleur des derniers jours avant l'automne.

Puis il se redressa quelques peu et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, plusieurs parchemins et une plume lui parvinrent, filant depuis le balcon de la chambre. Il les attrapa au vol et, prenant appui sur la table d'extérieur en fer forgé, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Ginny pour la prévenir de son retour. Le plus complexe fut ensuite de rédiger celles destinées à Ron et Hermione. Il en écrivit une autre à George et eut un pincement au cœur en sentant sa plume hésiter à ajouter Fred, comme un vieux réflexe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il soupira, retirant ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières.

Dans chacune des lettres il avait précisé son adresse, sa cheminée ayant été activée aussitôt qu'il avait emménagé. Si l'un d'eux souhaitait lui rendre visite pour l'incendier ou rattraper le temps perdu...

Avec un autre lourd soupir, il se releva et se dirigea vers la volière protégée par quelques arbres vieux de quelques centaines d'années. Il y entra et, adoptant une voix douce, il lança :

– Antigone ?

Une chouette, toute noire, ouvrit grand ses yeux jaunes tout au fond de la volière. Elle hulula joyeusement en le voyant.

Harry avait dû accepter d'adopter une nouvelle chouette alors qu'il s'était résolu au contraire après la mort d'Hedwige. Mais considérant qu'être dépendant des volières payantes devenaient handicapant en voyageant autant, il avait consenti à trouver cette merveille dans une ménagerie magique près d'Oslo. Et puis, il devait admettre que la petite présence d'Antigone avait été réconfortante par moment. C'était un lien vers un monde qu'il avait délaissé, un lien à son passé. Un lien qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu envie de totalement rompre quoi qu'il en ait pensé parfois, au cœur des nuits les plus sombres.

Il lui confia les trois parchemins soigneusement enroulés. Il savait par Ginny que tous se trouvaient au Terrier en ce moment, fêtant la prise de poste de Ron en tant qu'Auror.

Pensif, il observa sa petite chouette s'envoler à toute vitesse. Elle était rapide : avec un peu de chance, ils recevraient ses lettres avant ce soir. Appréciant la chaleur qui commençait pourtant à s'évader, il se balada dans le parc et s'installa près de la mare pour une petite sieste. Il n'avait que peu dormi les derniers mois, ressentant pour la première fois le mal du pays, en attestaient ses cernes.

Une chair de poule diffuse le réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et il n'était vêtu que d'un polo très léger. Il se releva, se frictionna les bras avant de s'élancer vers le manoir où les chandelles s'étaient allumées d'elles-mêmes. Il allait atteindre la terrasse quand des voix s'élevèrent de son hall d'entrée.

– Harry ?

Il reconnut Ginny et se figea. Tout comme la voix qu'il entendit juste après le poussa à entrer à toute vitesse. Hermione.

– Harry ? Où es-tu ?

A pas vif, il pénétra le manoir et ralentit sensiblement en apercevant les trois silhouettes près de la cheminée. Mesuré, il baissa la tête en croisant le regard de Ginny qui lui sourit largement avant de se jeter dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il la réceptionna solidement et la serra contre lui.

– Harry, je n'y croyais plus ! Depuis combien de temps ?

– Juste aujourd'hui, répondit-il avec un rire contre ses cheveux roux.

– Regarde-toi ! C'est à peine si je te reconnais ! Tu as pris des couleurs ! Et tes cheveux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes cheveux ? On dirait Bill, il va être mort de jalousie !

La jeune fille lui sourit largement en s'éloignant et le regard d'Harry attrapa celui d'Hermione. Entre fureur et soulagement. Elle lui fondit dessus et lui donna plusieurs coups mineurs avec ses poings. A peine surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul sous l'assaut et, voyant ses larmes, il se mordit la lèvre et emprisonna ses mains entre les siennes.

– Hermione… Hermione, calme-toi, je suis désolé…

Dès qu'elle entendit son prénom, elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, cessant de se débattre. Le brun l'attira contre lui et la berça doucement, les lèvres contre ses cheveux qu'elle avait raccourcis.

– Pourquoi… ? articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

– Parce que j'avais l'impression de couler et que je ne voulais pas vous noyer avec moi. Vous êtes bien trop précieux, vous ne méritez pas ça. Et j'avais besoin de temps, de solitude, de silence et de tout un tas de choses que je n'aurais pas trouvé ici ni en entretenant une correspondance régulière avec vous tous et...

– Nous avons vécu l'enfer, Harry ! insista-t-elle.

– Je sais, je suis désolé.

Mais non, il ne savait pas. Il savait seulement que ça aurait été pire si des lettres de Ron et Hermione lui étaient parvenues toutes les semaines, lui donnant l'envie irrépressible de revenir sur le sol anglais. Il avait voulu y revenir changé. Pas accompagné encore et toujours de toutes ces choses douloureuses qu'il avait emporté avec lui au loin, pour les réfléchir, les traiter et les évacuer peu à peu.

Elle se détacha de lui au bout de plusieurs longues secondes et le regard d'Harry se tourna naturellement vers Ron. Il semblait en colère, le visage légèrement rougi. Le brun lui offrit une moue désolée et le roux pâlit. Puis, franchissant à pas vifs les mètres qui les séparaient, laissant à Harry le temps d'imaginer la douleur de son poing dans la mâchoire, il l'attira dans une étreinte solide. Stupéfait, Harry mit un certain temps avant d'entourer les épaules de Ron de ses bras et de lui rendre au centuple la force de sa prise.

Ils se détachèrent et Hermione avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, reniflant contre le petit mouchoir que Ginny lui avait passé.

– Vous voulez… boire quelque chose ? proposa Harry, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

– Je ne refuserais pas un thé, argua Hermione, vite approuvée par Ginny.

– Ron, du whisky ?

Ron hocha vivement la tête et ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Harry s'adossa à la gazinière sur laquelle la bouilloire chauffait l'eau. Pendant ce temps, son meilleur ami leur servait à tous deux une bonne dose d'alcool dans des verres à ballon. Sentant que c'était à lui d'initier la conversation, Harry se lança :

– Je suis d'abord parti en Afrique, un autre continent, une autre culture. Tout était différent là-bas, j'y suis resté deux mois. J'ai gagné l'Australie, deux mois de nouveau. Puis l'Europe, la Russie, la Hongrie, puis Jérusalem…Budapest, Oslo, Hiroshima. Je me suis déplacé, j'ai côtoyé le monde sorcier et moldu, rencontré un bon paquet de personnes. Je ne cherchais rien de particulier dans tous ces lieux, mais j'ai pu… J'ai laissé à chaque endroit un peu de ce que j'étais fatigué de porter. J'avais besoin de changer mon regard sur pas mal de choses et je crois que j'ai réussi, expliqua-t-il.

Un grand silence accueillit ses paroles.

– Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que vous ne m'ayez manqué. Vous tous. Et je suis désolé pour toute l'inquiétude que j'ai causé. Sincèrement. Mais je ne regrette pas et si je devais recommencer, je le ferai.

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit.

– Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je vous reviens pour de bon et je suis le même. Juste Harry. Pas beaucoup de tact, beaucoup de poisse et peut-être un peu moins de plaintes et de caprices, dit-il avec un petit rire de gorge que Ginny recouvrit du sien, cristallin.

La bouilloire siffla et il se retourna pour l'ôter du feu et verser l'eau bouillante dans la théière. Il la ramena sur la table et s'installa sur une chaise haute aux côtés de Ginny qui souriait sans raison particulière.

Hermione s'agrippait à sa tasse pourtant vide, le fixant avec insistance.

– Comment vont les autres ?

– Charlie est toujours en Roumanie.

Ça, il le savait déjà. Il n'osa pas leur dire qu'il l'y avait croisé lors d'un bref passage là-bas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Percy fait malheureusement de nouveau partie de la famille, grogna Ron et Ginny lui fila une petite tape sur la tête.

– Il s'est beaucoup arrangé.

– Oui au lieu d'être un petit con arrogant doublé d'un traître, il n'est plus qu'un petit con arrogant ! rétorqua sèchement Ron.

Harry éclata de rire à sa remarque et le visage de son ami s'éclaira.

– Bill et Fleur sont au Terrier, tu pourras venir les voir !

– Avec plaisir !

– Maman sera ravie de te revoir, je lui transmettais de tes nouvelles, affirma Ginny.

– Et George ? osa demander Harry.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit les regards se fermer et deux têtes se baisser.

– Pas vu depuis des mois. Onze maintenant. Il s'est enfermé on ne sait où. Maman a peur qu'il… Enfin qu'il… On a tout essayé pour le retrouver et l'aiguille de l'horloge de Maman indique constamment « en danger ».

Harry sentit son visage se décomposer et il passa une main dessus.

– Vraiment aucune idée d'où il peut être ? Où était-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu?

– Dans l'appartement où il vivait avec Fred, murmura Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

Harry hocha la tête.

– Je vais aller y jeter un œil, voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai appris deux trois choses qui pourraient servir.

– Ron a déjà essayé d'appliquer les méthodes d'enquête du bureau des Aurors mais…

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira brièvement et il leva son verre à l'intention de Ron.

– Au fait, félicitations, Ron ! lança-t-il avec un sourire. Je n'aimerais pas être un mage noir en cavale.

Ron leva également son verre, rit brièvement et avala une gorgée de son whisky. La soirée se passa de manière plus détendue, mais Harry gardait en tête la disparition de George. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été le seul à faire subir cela à ses proches. A l'exception que personne ne semblait avoir eu de ses nouvelles là où Ginny avait servi de relais entre lui et ses amis.

Il finit par être obligé d'installer Ron et Hermione dans une chambre d'ami, ne faisant pas confiance à Ron pour rentrer de manière sécurisée vu ce qu'il avait bu. Ginny n'était plus très claire également et s'effondra sur le canapé, semblant le trouver très à son goût.

Harry débarrassa leur repas, satisfait de la tournure que prenait son retour. Pourtant, il ne monta pas se coucher, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il écrivit une note rapide qu'il déposa près de la petite table dans le salon où Ginny s'était assoupie. La regardant avec un sourire attendri, il la recouvrit d'une couverture épaisse afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil et Harry quitta la pièce, baissant d'un doigt la luminosité des chandeliers. Il regagna le hall et transplana.

Il atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse désert. Un morceau de journal s'envola près de lui sous l'impulsion de son arrivée et un chat miaula au loin, dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le jeune homme sortit une cape de sa poche et la passa sur lui. Il referma le col correctement sur son cou et s'avança sur l'ancien emplacement de la boutique de Farce et Attrapes des jumeaux. La devanture, autrefois joyeuse, paraissait maintenant effrayante. Comme une maison de l'horreur dans un parc d'attraction. Un mot avait été placardé, penché sur le côté :

« EN DEPLACEMENT POUR DURÉE INDETERMINÉE».

Il posa son doigt dessus et la redressa, la mine sombre. Puis, il leva la tête, apercevant la terrasse tordue de l'appartement des jumeaux. Aucune lumière ne filtrait et il recula de trois larges pas pour obtenir une vue d'ensemble. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'avança sur la lourde porte jouxtant l'entrée de la boutique. Il ne s'étonna pas de la trouver verrouillée et murmura un sortilège qui fit sauter la fermeture. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement quelque peu effrayant et Harry avança dans le hall. Celui-ci était tapissé de courrier laissé à l'abandon et une odeur de renfermé y régnait. Un escalier poussiéreux, en bois, menait à l'étage. Harry l'emprunta, le bout de sa baguette illuminé pour l'éclairer, indifférent aux grincements que ses pas provoquèrent.

Il déboucha sur un porche miteux et vit que la porte était entrouverte, sans doute laissée ainsi depuis le passage de Ron. L'appartement était sans-dessus-dessous, sombre. Les volets étaient fermés et seule la lumière de quelques lampes du Chemin de Traverse filtrait. Le salon était plutôt large, presque impraticable tant le sol était recouvert d'objets en tout genre et de papiers. Le canapé adoptait encore la forme de quelqu'un qui s'était allongé là de longues heures durant. Les murs portaient des impacts de sortilèges assez brutaux et Harry s'avança. Il en effleura deux du bout des doigts, humant les résidus de magie qu'ils dégageaient.

Il avança prudemment vers la chambre. Sous ses pas, du verre crissa et il s'arrêta brièvement. Tout dans l'appartement aurait pu laisser supposer une attaque, mais Harry ne sentait qu'une seule magie à l'œuvre ici. Une seule empreinte. Ron avait dû parvenir aux mêmes déductions et avait dû également être témoin de l'état de l'appartement quand George y vivait encore.

La chambre était dans un état encore pire que le salon et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sentant les émanations magiques vieilles de plusieurs mois le prendre à la gorge. Il ferma brièvement les paupières, se rassemblant. Son séjour à Jérusalem lui avait permis un petit tour d'horizon dans la plus vieille bibliothèque sorcière. Son identité avait joué, son nom ayant dépassé les frontières de l'Angleterre. Le savoir contenu là-bas était incroyable. Il y avait notamment appris un meilleur contrôle de sa magie et d'autres branches de magies que Poudlard n'enseignait malheureusement pas. Dont l'empathie. Et ici, le désespoir le prenait aux tripes.

Il s'avança dans la salle de bain où le miroir brisé surplombait un lavabo sur lequel se trouvaient des traces de sang séché. Il s'empressa de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche et gratta les marques, d'un rouge proche du brun, pour en récupérer une petite quantité qu'il glissa dans son minuscule récipient. Il murmura un « _aguamenti_ » et la fiole se remplit d'eau. Il la secoua. Le sang s'y dilua, rougissant le liquide.

De sa poche, il tira une carte du monde qu'il agrandit et étala sur le sol de la chambre dégagé d'un coup de baguette. Il s'agenouilla et marmonna quelques sorts, concentré, les yeux fermés, sa baguette tapotant à intervalle régulier la carte dépliée.

Il déboucha la fiole et versa son contenu sur le papier. Les yeux toujours fermés, il siffla en Fourchelang, utilisant ce sortilège de magie du sang que lui avait enseigné un sorcier russe avec lequel il avait partagé sa chambre quelques temps. Dans les autres pays, la magie noire était étrangement plus tolérée tant que ses effets n'étaient néfastes que pour l'ensorceleur. En l'occurrence, Harry s'effondra sitôt que le sang commença à imprégner la carte selon un tracé étrange et mouvant avant de se stabiliser sur un point. Il s'évanouit.

Quand il revint à lui, l'obscurité régnait toujours. Sa baguette avait roulé à quelques centimètres de lui et il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'aucuns autres dégâts physiques n'étaient à déplorer. La dernière fois qu'il avait effectué le sort, son propre sang avait coulé hors de son corps par tous les pores de sa peau… Il sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide dévaler son nez. Il y porta ses doigts et constata qu'il saignait. Une douleur sourde agitait tout son corps et il se releva en grognant.

– Merde, jura-t-il en s'accroupissant au-dessus de la carte.

La tête lui tourna et il se stabilisa, une main posée au sol, les jointures blanchies. Il saisit sa baguette et rajusta ses lunettes.

– _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, la carte fut éclairée et il se pencha dessus. Le sang s'était accumulé sur l'Angleterre. D'un mouvement, il effectua un zoom qui le laissa entrevoir le point de sang sur Londres. Surpris, il zooma encore d'un coup de baguette et se raidit en voyant le nom de Square Grimmaurd apparaître.

Il fronça les sourcils. L'endroit était fermé. Il y avait veillé personnellement. Kreattur avait même été envoyé travailler à Poudlard comme il avait refusé d'être libéré. Personne n'aurait pu y entrer à moins… Oh bon sang ! A moins d'avoir trafiqué ses sécurités et c'était exactement dans les cordes de George Weasley de faire ça. D'autant qu'il l'avait aidé à fermer le manoir au lendemain de la guerre.

Il s'assit, les jambes faibles, et rejeta la tête en arrière contre le mur. Que faisait-il, seul, dans cet endroit sombre ? Le mot « danger » ne traduisait donc qu'un état mental particulièrement précaire, car il doutait qu'il reste quoi que ce soit de dangereux dans cette maison.

– Pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, la voix brisée.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Pour rien au monde. Il ferma les yeux, pinçant les lèvres avant de frapper sèchement du poing sur le sol, sous le coup d'une colère brute.

– Pourquoi ?!

L'impact fut renforcé par sa magie et créa une brèche dans le parquet. De ses lèvres, il laissa s'échapper un souffle saccadé, accompagné d'un mince filet de sang. Il se sentait épuisé et trouva pourtant la force de transplaner.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Blabla de J'** :

(Encore une fois **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE** ! Même en retard ! J'avais dit que je me ferai pardonner !)

Cette fic est donc un George/Harry, je me demande quel genre de nom on va lui trouver. Georgy ? Georry ? Gerry ? xD Mouais les propositions sont les bienvenues haha !

La fic sera assez... particulière. Pas d'action, juste une ambiance très douce, romance sur fond de Hurt/Comfort. J'ai écris ça d'une traite pour garder le sentiment principal sans vaquer à mes occupations (bon à part mes besoins vitaux LOL)et me faire distraire. La fic fait donc 30 pages, divisées en 4 parties.

J'ai galéré sur George parce que je me suis rendue compte que bah... George sans Fred on sait pas trop qui c'est. Du coup c'est un peu expérimental, on sait pas vraiment comment il a géré son deuil. L'idée du pairing m'est venu de mademoiselle EpeeArmoise ainsi que d'un truc que j'ai lu comme quoi George ne se serait jamais totalement remis de la mort de son jumeau, d'après JKR. Tristesse et abattement xD

Encore un grand **MERCI** à **Yunoki** qui a jeté le premier regard sur cette fic ! Tou es adorrrrable ma pétite !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et puis... à bientôt !

Bisous !

Lots of love,

Jelyel !


	2. Cicatrices

**The Only Thing Worth Fighting For**

 **Le cercle des Reviewers Anonymes :**

 _Sarah_ : Yes, it is xD Haha t'es trop chou ! Mais t'inquiète, je reconnais tes reviews !  
Moui, même si souvent ma perception du personnage reste la même haha !  
Oui moi non plus, t'inquiète, mais c'est un pairing rare et… j'aime les pairings rares haha !  
Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable (comme toujours) review !  
A bientôt ! Gros bisous, ma Sarah !

 _Amista_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 **Note :**

Pour info, j'ai zappé de traduire le titre, grossièrement c'est : « la seule chose qui vaille la peine de se battre pour » (le titre d'une chanson !). Un GRAND MERCI pour l'accueil ultra mignon de cette petite fic ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

 **Partie II : Cicatrices**

 **Proposition d'écoute :** « _So Far Away_ »de **Avenged Sevenfold.**

* * *

Comateux, il perçut les sécurités du Square Grimmaurd céder pour le laisser entrer, reconnaissant l'empreinte de son légitime propriétaire. Il sentit également la brèche, subtile, signée George.

Son dos percuta brutalement le parquet grinçant du salon et il hoqueta, le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, une masse se jeta sur lui et il recula, s'aidant de ses coudes. La pointe d'une baguette se pressa contre sa gorge et l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas d'apercevoir qui la tenait. Cependant, l'empreinte magique…

– George ? souffla-t-il.

La personne face à lui se raidit et Harry resta parfaitement immobile, incertain de sa réaction.

– Harry ? demanda une voix après un instant.

Le jeune homme voulut hocher la tête, mais un vertige le prit. Cette fois, ce fût de ses yeux que coulèrent quelques gouttes de sang.

– Oh non…, murmura le brun.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Je vais m'évanouir, annonça-t-il juste avant de sentir l'inconscience le faucher.

– Oh super…, entendit-il dans la brume qui l'emportait.

Il ne se sentit même pas toucher le sol et s'enfonça simplement dans des ténèbres étrangement accueillantes.

Il s'éveilla dans une chambre noyée par la lumière du jour et il papillonna, ébloui. Les draps sentaient bon et les murs clairs étaient apaisants. Ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent de plein fouet et il voulut sortir du lit, mais un raclement de gorge discret l'en empêcha.

La silhouette de George apparut, étrangement négligée comparée à la propreté remarquable des lieux. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient attachés en un vague catogan. Une barbe de trois jours s'étaient installées sur ses joues mal rasées lui faisant prendre plusieurs années, ses vêtements, froissés, semblaient ternes, et surtout ses yeux ne brillaient pas.

– Alors comme ça, tu n'étais pas parti satisfaire ta soif d'aventure après tes calmes années à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais le trait d'humour tomba en lambeaux et ne révéla que du sarcasme.

– Je l'étais, confirma Harry en portant une main à sa tête douloureuse.

Un silence accablant s'abattit.

– Je suis désolé, je me comporte un peu comme un squatteur ici, je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais l'usage de nouveau et je pensais ne jamais y être dérangé jusqu'à ce que tu t'écrases dans le salon cette nuit.

Harry balaya sa remarque, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge à l'idée de se trouver dans la maison de son parrain décédé. Il leva les yeux au plafond et hocha doucement la tête. George l'observait intensément, figé.

– Vas-y, pose la question, lui proposa le roux.

Harry se tourna vers lui, le visage interdit. Le masque de George tomba, comme s'il n'essayait même plus de le maintenir. Son rictus fana, son regard perdit le peu de lumière qu'il avait fait l'effort d'y mettre, et il articula :

– Demande-moi pourquoi j'ai disparu sans prévenir personne.

Le brun se contenta de l'observer, détaillant l'absence de sourire et ses yeux froids.

– Pas besoin, je sais déjà pourquoi, murmura-t-il.

Un silence s'installa, brisé quand George reprit la parole :

– Tu semblais blessé en arrivant, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– J'ai utilisé un sort instable pour te retrouver.

George ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

– Ne me parle pas de risques, le devança Harry avec un rictus semblable à un sourire.

George releva le nez sur lui et, pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il semblait être un moment, il sourit un peu, honnêtement.

– Harry, s'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que je suis ici. Je vais partir, laisse-moi juste le temps d'emballer mes affaires. Je ne voudrais pas voir ce crétin de Percy débarquer ici, son visage me filerait juste l'envie de changer de continent.

La remarque fit de nouveau sourire Harry qui savait tout le bien que pensait George de son aîné. Apparemment son retour dans la famille n'avait pas permis de pardonner tout le reste.

– Non, non reste si c'est ce que tu veux, avança le brun.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Pas si cela signifie avoir ta visite ou celle des autres, lâcha le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Harry tiqua mais comprit.

– Je ne dirai rien, dit-il à contrecœur. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas venir.

– C'est amusant la manière dont tu arrives des mois après t'être enfui au moment où j'avais besoin de toi.

Le brun releva un sourcil, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à la culpabilité qui le saisit, ni à l'absence de reproche dans la voix de George formant un étrange paradoxe avec sa remarque.

– Je pensais que tu serais le seul à comprendre et je pensais que…, continua-t-il.

Un autre pincement de culpabilité. Une pointe de regret dans sa décision de partir, pour la première fois.

– Je suis désolé George, je n'ai pas…

– J'ai raté une expérience cette nuit, l'humeur en a pris un coup, ne m'en veux pas trop. Et ne t'excuses pas, tu as trouvé le moyen de t'en sortir, tu as l'air d'aller bien.

– Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Est-ce que tu manges au moins ?

– Pitié, Harry, je ne me suis pas éloigné de ma mère pour entendre ça de ta bouche ! s'exclama-t-il avec un rire qui sonna faux.

Harry sourit malgré lui.

– Ne reviens pas me voir, Harry. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, je t'assure. Mais je veux juste être seul.

Pas assez. Il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là que George avait pu le vivre comme un abandon. Il n'avait pas pensé prendre de l'importance en tant que personne.

– Non, tu ne veux pas, marmonna Harry.

– Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

– Parce que je comprends ce que tu vis, George.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas, pars. Tu vas mieux. Tiens ta promesse : ne dis rien à personne.

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce à pas vifs. Il entendit les marches craquer vers l'étage supérieur et il quitta le lit. Il tenta d'apercevoir le roux, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu et tout l'étage était silencieux.

Il descendit au salon, remarquant que le manoir avait bien changé. George y avait fait un travail formidable sur les derniers mois. Tout paraissait plus lumineux, plus accueillant. Des bougies brûlaient un peu partout et… Harry se figea en constatant que la demeure toute entière ressemblait à un autel dédié à une seule personne : Fred. Quelques photos de Sirius, Remus et de tous les membres de l'Ordre morts avaient été accrochés, mais partout c'était l'image de Fred qu'il retrouvait. L'endroit était un véritable mausolée.

Harry pâlit, les larmes aux yeux, en apercevant chacune des photos encadrées, chacun des objets appartenant à Fred qu'il trouvait ici. A défaut de se rendre sur la tombe que Ron avait avoué faire surveiller par quelques sorts, George lui rendait hommage ici. A sa manière, dans la blanc éclatant des murs, à la lueur des bougies, entouré de photos des personnes qui avaient compté pour les jumeaux : les morts comme les vivants.

Harry, pris de panique devant l'afflux de souvenir, quitta l'endroit en catastrophe, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre le battant, le cœur à l'envers, comme pulsant dans son estomac, le souffle erratique, des sanglots franchissant ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les endiguer. Il pleuvait. Il descendit le perron, relevant sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Il se retourna et aperçut la silhouette de George à une fenêtre avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse, protégée par les sorts autour de la maison.

Harry transplana.

Il atterrit brutalement dans son salon et se débarrassa de sa cape en hâte. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le visage entre les mains.

Quelques jours passèrent et il ne savait plus exactement pourquoi il n'avait pas révélé à Ron qu'il avait trouvé George. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, il pensait que le retrouver dans cet état leur ferait encore plus de mal que le doute. Il avait à peine reconnu le George d'ordinaire souriant et blagueur qu'il avait pourtant toujours connu. La Guerre les avait changés. Les deuils les avaient changés.

Il renouait peu à peu avec ses amis qu'il avait trouvés étonnamment compréhensifs, conciliants vis-à-vis de son écart. L'intégralité des Weasley semblaient comprendre sa décision d'être parti tout ce temps. Il soupçonnait Ginny d'avoir contribué à cela en donnant des nouvelles et en défendant son cas. Par ailleurs, le traumatisme de craindre de perdre quelqu'un laissait une grande habilité à pardonner les choses plus futiles, savourant simplement le fait que ceux qu'on aime soient en vie.

Un lundi soir pluvieux, retranché dans son bureau, il se décida à aller rendre visite à George. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Pas comme ça, pas en le sachant dans cet état. Même si l'autre ne tenait pas à le voir.

Il transplana, faisant voleter leurs feuillets disposés anarchiquement sur son bureau. Il atterrit dans le salon du square Grimmaurd. Un éclair éclaira la pièce et le tonnerre gronda.

– George ? appela Harry.

Le jeune homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

–Je croyais avoir été clair. Je ne peux pas t'interdire de venir, mais demain je serais parti. Je me doutais bien que tu n'en resterais pas là, lança-t-il, les traits tendus.

– Évidemment que je ne peux pas en rester là ! Regarde-toi, George ! Regarde-toi ! hurla soudain Harry en percutant un meuble de son poing, le fendant sous l'impact.

George observa son poing, complètement froid face à sa colère.

– Je sais, dit-il simplement.

– Non tu ne sais pas ! Moi je sais ! Je vois le mal que j'ai fait depuis que je suis revenu ! J'ai disparu égoïstement ! J'ai refusé de me reconstruire à leurs côtés quand j'aurais dû rester et je l'assume ! Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles ! Arrête de fuir !

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard puis George perdit son flegme et avança sur lui, furieux.

– Je ne fuis pas, je fais le contraire de fuir ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti à l'autre bout du monde sans donner la moindre nouvelle, hormis par le biais de Ginny à peine une fois par mois ! C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux comme méthode !

– Non, toi tu as créé une tombe pour ton frère et tu t'y enterres tout doucement ! hurla soudain Harry, hors de lui.

George l'observa, figé, les yeux écarquillés. Un éclair déchira de nouveau le ciel et Harry sursauta sous le coup de tonnerre puissant qui secoua la maison.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je voulais te parler, à toi. Parce que je pensais que tu comprendrais ce que je ressentais, mais personne ne… Personne n'a l'idée de ce que…

– Je comprends, George, bon sang, je comprends ! lança Harry, la voix presque suppliante.

Il éleva la main et la laissa retomber, abattu.

– Non… Non tu ne comprends pas.

Soudain, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, la baguette de George pointée sur son cœur. Doucement, il aperçut les filins qui s'accumulaient sous la peau de sa main et probablement sur toute la surface de son corps jusqu'à rejoindre sa baguette qui luisait. Il savait quel sort… Il savait et…

– Non, non, George, s'il te plaît… Ne…

Mais la douleur le submergea. Les yeux du jeune homme brun s'écarquillèrent, vitreux, et il ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'air, les mains sur la gorge. Des émotions violentes qui ne lui appartenaient pas l'envahissaient et le sentiment qu'elles n'étaient pas siennes était rendu plus insupportable encore par leur puissance. Il sentit le vide déchirer sa poitrine, comme un trou noir aspirant toute autre chose.

– Arrête…, arriva-t-il à articuler en suffoquant.

Et tout cessa.

– Ça c'est ce que je ressens, maintenant tu comprends. Ça c'est ce que perdre mon frère m'a fait.

Harry s'affaissa, glissant le long du mur jusqu'au sol, hoquetant. Il ferma les yeux, les traits fermés.

– Le vide…, murmura-t-il. Tu crois que je ne le connais pas, tu crois que je ne connais pas ses nuances… ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti ?

George se figea et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur quelques secondes plus tard.

– Je crois que tu le connais et que tu as trouvé comment le remplir.

– Non j'ai trouvé comment l'accepter et j'ai aussi compris qu'on ne le fuit pas. Il te suit, partout où tu vas, peu importe à quelle vitesse tu cours. J'ai compris ça au bout de deux mois, George, alors comme je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser, j'ai modulé mon regard dessus. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne fasse plus aussi mal.

Il s'arrêta un instant, baissa la tête.

– L'absence c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à la fin. Et… Et ce n'est pas grave, c'est bien même… Tant qu'on accepte que cela fait partie de nous et qu'il ne s'agit que d'amour, pas vraiment de vide.

Le visage de George se décomposa et sa tête bascula contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Affalé, Harry le réceptionna contre lui et ne chercha pas particulièrement à calmer ses sanglots.

– Je comprends…, murmura-t-il. Laisse juste aller…

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, George somnolant contre lui au bout de plusieurs minutes. Harry baissa la tête sur la silhouette couchée sur ses cuisses. Des doigts avaient compulsivement accrochés le tissu de sa cape et jamais il n'aurait pu bouger sans le déranger.

Le brun éleva la main et caressa doucement les cheveux, le regard défait. Il mettrait du temps à se reconstruire, mais cette fois, il se promettait d'être là. Il n'avait pas perdu un frère. Il avait perdu des gens de qui il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être aussi proches, bien qu'il les ait aimés de toutes ses forces, et l'accumulation de nombreux deuils avaient laissé ce même vide en lui. Et il vivait avec.

– Ça lance parfois, pas vrai ? La douleur... ? demanda soudain la voix somnolente de George.

– Parfois oui.

– La dernière fois, en partant du manoir... ?

– Oui, cette fois-là, elle était étouffante. Elle l'a été dans la Vallée de la mort, face aux glaciers d'Alaska, en survolant les pyramides de Gizeh, au sommet de la Sierra…, murmura Harry. Ce n'est pas pour fuir que j'ai continué à voyager. C'était pour apprendre à vivre autrement, à concevoir les choses autrement. Et j'ai réussi. Mais y a pas de remède contre la douleur, ça, c'est le dénominateur commun de tous les êtres humains que j'ai rencontré, sorciers comme moldus.

– Tu n'as pas guéri d'un pouce, pas vrai ?

– Non, j'ai appris à gérer mes failles autrement et je vais bien. Sincèrement.

George émit un « hmm », puis ses épaules se secouèrent dans un rire presque silencieux.

– Le roi de la force morale, hm ?

Harry rit doucement à son tour et ils se turent, savourant l'ambiance apaisée. Harry se sentait étrange de le voir aussi vulnérable. Lui qui l'avait toujours connu jovial. Il aurait dû savoir que la mort de Fred le dévasterait sur le long terme, comme du poison. Il aurait dû rester pour lui. George avait toujours été là avec son frère, à sa manière, chaque fois qu'il avait été en difficulté. Mais le brun se pardonnait de ne pas avoir pu, lucide quant au fait que, sans son départ, jamais il n'aurait pu revenir et parvenir à obtenir que George dorme correctement contre lui pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps s'il en croyait ses cernes.

Harry caressait toujours doucement les cheveux et le silence était apaisant. Il écarta quelques mèches et effleura ce qui restait de l'oreille, désormais cicatrisée. George frémit et rajusta sa position, la main d'Harry se suspendit puis reprit ses caresses.

Il commença à ne plus du tout sentir ses jambes au bout de plusieurs heures dans cette position, mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de continuer à veiller sur le sommeil de George.

La nuit passa, douce et calme, bercée par le bruit de la pluie et illuminée par quelques éclairs.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J'**

Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai écrit Fred à la place de George en écrivant ce truc… T_T Anyway, vous l'aurez compris, cette fic a pour sujet principal… *roulement de tambour* le deuil. Je prétends pas être une experte en la matière et c'est pas un traité sur la chose, mais je trouve que c'est un thème HP intéressant !

Voilà voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine, un bon mercredi ! Et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel

(PS : encore Joyeux Anniversaire Mademoiselle ! En différé sur plusieurs jours xD )


	3. A quoi bon ?

**The Only Thing Worth Fighting For**

 **Le Cercle des Reviewers Anonymes :**

 _Noon_ : Ah lala cette phrase m'a à chaque fois aussi ! Y a une telle nostalgie sans cette chanson, sérieux…  
Dis-moi tu n'as pas un compte toi d'habitude ? xD  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas !  
A bientôt !

 _Sarah_ : Heeeeey ma Sarah !  
Merci beaucoup !  
Oui j'ai une petite tendance à vouloir mettre en lumière des couples rares voire complètement improbables haha !  
Je suis super contente que la Laz/Harry te plaise aussi ! Effectivement y en a pas beaucoup sur eux, c'est trop dommage !  
Ouuuuh la ce serait plutôt des pairings rares de mon côté : Salazar/Harry, Lurry, Sirry, HP/Remus, Gellert/Albus, Harry/Charlie, Harry/Regulus etc ! xD Et toi ?  
Merci encore ! Et oui le deuil c'est un gros truc dans HP du coup ça a été un poil délicat à écrire haha !  
Merci beaucoup ma petite Sarah pour tes reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir !  
A bientôt !  
Gros bisous !

 **Note**

Voilà donc la troisième partie, que je poste très rapidement, parce que je suis sympa (genre…) !  
Merci encore pour vos réactions ! 32 reviews en deux-trois jours ! WAOUH !  
Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

 **Partie III : A quoi bon ?**

 **Proposition d'écoute :** « _Whispers under the Moonlight_ »de **ALB** (Ouais, musique d'une pub y a un ou deux ans, vous la reconnaitrez peut-être haha !)

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, son corps reposait dans un lit aux draps doux et George n'était pas là. Il descendit dans le salon et le trouva assis près de la fenêtre, occupé à triturer un petit appareil dont il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'utilité. George releva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

– Tu pèses un sombral mort, l'accueillit-il.

– Que du muscle, se flatta faussement Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil avec un sourire.

Sourire que lui rendit le rictus de George.

– J'ai un tas d'objets pour toi, des trucs que j'ai récupéré et qui pourraient t'intéresser. Des trucs plus ou moins dangereux et... Hm... Plus ou moins légaux.

Pendant un instant, il vit les yeux de George pétiller de nouveau.

– Comme ?

– Une baie séchée qui provoque des crises de rire à variation de sonorité. Le sorcier qui l'avait essayé a hurlé de rire si aigu qu'il en a fait exploser son verre, expliqua Harry avec un sourire à l'évocation du souvenir.

– Tu m'intéresses là, l'encouragea George en se penchant un peu dans son fauteuil.

Harry lui dressa donc la liste de tous les éléments qu'il avait récoltés, de leurs propriétés. Quand il eut fini, George arrêta de prendre des notes acharnées. Il semblait qu'il avait conçu des tas de gadgets et de farces et attrapes pendant ces derniers mois. Malgré la perte de son frère, ça, ça faisait toujours partie de lui.

– Je vais y aller, j'ai mon manoir à mettre en ordre, je viens juste de m'installer et il y a encore quelques affaires qui traînent.

Harry lui tendit un papier sur lequel était écrite son adresse.

– N'hésite pas.

George leva les yeux sur lui.

– Reste avec moi ce soir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, à demi relevé de son fauteuil déjà. Il se rassit, hésitant.

Et il resta. Il repartit le lendemain après une nuit entière passée à discuter de Fred, de Sirius, de Remus et de tous les autres. Harry lui donna des nouvelles de sa famille et ils échangèrent plusieurs heures avant de tomber de fatigue, comme s'ils avaient fourni un effort particulier et que, satisfait, le sommeil pouvait enfin les rafler.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, un non-dit flottait encore et Harry, bien que George n'ait pas fait montre d'une quelconque agressivité à l'égard de son absence sans nouvelle, sentait qu'il devait s'expliquer. Être honnête avec lui-même. Avec George.

Vidé, après un après-midi passé à l'aider avec une expérience ratée, le brun s'effondra sur le sofa du Square Grimmaurd, un bras sur les yeux, les vêtements brûlés et encore fumants par endroit. Sa chevelure étaient encore plus ébouriffée que d'habitude et couverte de cendres à tel point qu'elle en paraissait blanche. George avait tout du scientifique fou, ses cheveux un peu trop longs repoussés en arrière par un épais serre-tête duquel s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles.

Un énième bulbe d'une plante canadienne dont Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom explosa. Le nom rejaillit dans sa mémoire : Bangflower. Astucieux.

– C'est trop instable, laisse, tenta Harry en agitant sa main devant son visage pour chasser le nuage de fumée qui passait près de lui.

George releva la tête, le regarda, outré et lâcha un grand :

– Jamais ! Tu imagines tout ce que je peux faire avec un truc pareil : l'ampleur d'une boule puante ou d'un pétard taille maximale?

Assis en tailleur face au canapé, George perçut clairement le mouvement de reddition d'Harry. Il se moqua un peu et retourna à l'observation de la plante, perchant sur son nez d'énormes lunettes qui lui grossissaient les yeux. Harry sourcilla et attrapa ses lunettes de soleil pour éviter de se faire éblouir à la prochaine explosion. Il cala ses bras derrière sa tête et observa le plafond, grimaçant des étincelles qu'il percevait du coin de l'œil.

– Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti ? demanda-t-il soudain, pivotant la tête vers le jeune homme aux expérimentations louches.

George releva la tête et Harry sourit en voyant les lunettes grossir ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'une Trelawney en état de folie passagère. Le roux s'aperçut de son expression et se hâta de les retirer. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, interdit.

– J'ai cru entendre un milliard de fois le couplet sur le besoin de changer de point de vue, de trier toute ta vie. Et tu as eu raison. Quoi de plus ?

Harry se pinça les lèvres et resta silencieux, peinant à traduire par des mots un sentiment pourtant simple. Tellement simple qu'il l'avait guidé à l'autre bout du monde sans un regard en arrière.

– Alors ? L'encouragea George. Vas-y, lance-toi : pourquoi tu es parti ?

– Parce que tu posais des questions et que je n'avais pas les réponses.

George fronça les sourcils et se releva d'un mouvement souple, se détourna, les mains croisées dans le dos.

– Je n'ai pas...

– Pas à haute voix. Mais tu l'as fait, elles hurlaient chaque fois que tu te taisais et j'ai... J'étais pas à la hauteur pour y répondre, amorça Harry et George lui fit face de nouveau. Je voulais pouvoir y répondre mais la vérité c'est que je peinais déjà avec mes propres questions et je... Mais je voulais t'aider. Je le voulais sincèrement.

George baissa les yeux, comme honteux d'avoir été si transparent. Furieux d'avoir été la cause de son départ. Harry se redressa, assis sur le canapé et il reprit, la voix douce :

– Tes questions ne m'ont pas effrayé. Elles m'ont aidé à me rendre compte que les réponses je ne les aurais jamais trouvé auprès d'autres. Ma vie n'avait aucun sens et je devais en trouver un. Je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi, George. Je suis parti grâce à toi. Et je suis revenu avec un peu plus que des mots maladroits et des silences à en envier les morts. Je ne dis pas que ce que j'ai trouvé est juste, ou qu'il s'agit de LA vérité. Mais c'est juste pour moi et si je me sens mieux, alors je peux partager un peu de ta douleur sans qu'elle ne réveille la mienne.

Le visage du roux était fermé et Harry craignit un instant sa colère. Il se releva, nerveux, et resta figé quand George avança sur lui et l'attira dans une étreinte puissante, étouffante. Agréable.

– Je suis vraiment, très très en colère et je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment l'exprimer alors juste... sache-le. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le suis parce que... Parce que tu as eu raison. Mais, l'idée que c'est moi qui... Mais quand je vois le bien que ça t'a fait, je change encore d'avis. Tu es pénible, Harry, tu le sais ça ?

– Je sais, murmura le brun en posant ses mains sur les omoplates du jeune homme, traçant des cercles apaisants dans son dos.

– Mes raisons sont moins nobles, murmura George. Juste une question qui me hantait à chaque fois qu'il fallait que je me lève, que je mange, que je fasse l'effort de rire, que je parle.

Harry pinça les lèvres, une moue douloureuse aux lèvres. Il savait la sensation. Quand tous nos gestes devenaient vide de sens au regard du recul trop immense que nous prenions pour contourner la douleur. Il savait. Juste le « A quoi bon... ? ». Toujours. Il le chuchota et il sentit George frémir un instant contre lui.

OoOoO

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent sensiblement de la même manière et George semblait allait un peu mieux, comme si la présence du jeune homme l'apaisait, juste un instant. Mais son regard ne brillait toujours pas et Harry s'inquiétait.

Il s'était appliqué à lui ramener à manger tous les jours, peinant de devoir cacher la vérité à Ginny, Ron et toute la famille Weasley. Hermione se doutait de quelque chose mais ne disait trop rien, simplement heureuse de le retrouver. Il culpabilisait davantage en voyant Ron continuer à chercher George parfois, avant d'abandonner, puis de reprendre. Harry lui avait affirmé n'avoir rien pu faire et le mensonge lui avait presque écorché la langue.

Leur discutions avaient reprises, abordant parfois le sujet Fred, puis d'autres après. Mais l'intérêt de George pour tout ce qui lui semblait futile était grandement limité.

Harry dût également palier à ses cauchemars, lui procurant à doses restreintes de la potion de sommeil sans rêves au moins deux fois par semaines afin de lui garantir deux nuits paisibles. Les cinq nuits restantes, il le veillait simplement, caressait ses cheveux pour le calmer et repartait au matin pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Un vendredi venteux, il atterrit au square Grimmaurd avec un kit de rasage et appela d'une voix forte :

– George ?!

Aucune réponse. Une angoisse sourde le saisit. Et si le jeune homme avait décidé de partir ? Il n'était pas assez stable et, pour ce que Harry en savait, il n'avait pas une grande considération pour sa vie. Le suicide n'était pas envisageable, mais l'état moral chaotique dans lequel le roux était plongé le poussait parfois à négliger de prendre soin de lui. D'où le projet de rasage, à vrai dire.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage et débarqua dans la chambre de George. Celui-ci dormait toujours, les rideaux tirés, alors même que l'après-midi était bien entamé. Harry pinça les lèvres et ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce et George grogna.

– On dirait ma mère, par Merlin...

– Détrompe-toi, je suis pire que ta mère. Allez à la douche.

George se leva à contrecœur et Harry détourna les yeux en voyant qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon comme pyjama. Le jeune homme roux capta son malaise et haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé avant de rire. L'entendre rire sortit Harry de sa gêne et il leva les yeux au ciel, poussant George vers la salle de bain.

Celui-ci s'y enferma et Harry fut surpris de l'entendre chantonner d'une voix volontairement criarde un air de Celestina Warbeck, l'interprète préférée de Molly. Le brun sourit et s'adossa à la porte, savourant d'entendre son timbre moins voilé.

Le battant s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et le brun tomba à la renverse. Il s'écroula sur une masse chaude et humide. George avait été entraîné dans sa chute et Harry constata qu'il se trouvait calé entre les jambes du roux et s'était correctement écroulé sur son torse. Ce dernier grogna de douleur et bougea un peu.

– C'était un honneur d'amortir la chute du grand Harry Potter, mais si tu pouvais éventuellement envisager de te relever ? proposa-t-il.

Son souffle caressa la nuque d'Harry qui rougit. Il se releva à toute vitesse et tendit une main à George pour l'aider à faire de même. Le roux ne portait qu'un jean et était resté torse nu, la peau encore rougie de la douche brûlante dont témoignaient également les volutes de vapeur étouffantes qui s'élevaient de toute part dans la pièce. George saisit sa main et le brun le remit sur pied en quelques secondes, gêné.

– Attends ne bouge pas de là, lui dit Harry.

Il fila récupérer le rasoir qu'il avait abandonné dans le couloir ainsi que la mousse à raser. Il présenta le tout à George qui haussa un sourcil circonspect.

– C'est quoi ce truc ?

– Le secret d'une barbe moins négligée, lui souffla Harry d'un air mystérieux. Tu avais l'ambition de ressembler à Hagrid ?

George se frotta pensivement le menton.

– Il a son charme, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Ouais ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Harry en versant une bonne dose de mousse à raser dans le creux de sa propre main.

Il se tourna vers George avec un grand sourire et lui en étala partout sur les joues. Le jeune homme protesta vivement, mais Harry le coinça contre le lavabo. Il ne s'aperçut de la position que lorsqu'il eut terminé et recula prudemment.

– Désolé.

– Y a pas de mal !

George avait l'air bien trop étrange pour qu'il le prenne au pied de la lettre et le brun le contourna légèrement pour remplir le baquet du lavabo d'un fond d'eau chaude. Il découvrit le rasoir de son cache et se tourna vers sa victime.

– Tu es sûr que tu sais t'en servir ? osa demander celle-ci.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, George, j'ai grandi chez les moldus et la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas une barbe aussi moche que la tienne c'est bien parce que je sais me servir de _ça_ , dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Il saisit de deux doigts son visage, tâchant déjà ses mains de mousse à raser.

– Ne bouge pas, dit-il, la bouche à demi-ouverte, concentré en appliquant le rasoir.

Occupé à autre chose, il ne remarqua pas que le regard de George ne quittait pas son visage, tout près, le fixant intensément. Quand il eut terminé, Harry émit un son victorieux avec un grand sourire. Il tourna de tous les côtés le visage de George pour vérifier son œuvre et grimaça en voyant une fine coupure.

– Désolé pour ça, dit-il en posant le doigt dessus comme pour en ôter la douleur.

Il fit un peu la grimace et George sourit, amenant le regard d'Harry de ses fossettes jusqu'à ses lèvres ourlées sur ce sourire qu'il lui avait souvent connu à Poudlard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le brun déglutit. Il recula d'un pas et buta contre le lavabo. George approcha et Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'avait jamais autant appréhendé les contacts avec quelqu'un. Il savait que son orientation allait sans préférence aux hommes et aux femmes mais... George ? Pourtant le frisson qui gagna le bas de son dos jusqu'au haut de sa colonne ne le trompait pas.

Il papillonna brièvement pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place et trouver une échappatoire, mais le visage de George s'approcha. Il se figea à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentit les bras du roux passer autour de lui, l'effleurant à peine.

L'instant d'après il se retrouva le visage couvert de mousse à raser.

Il resta figé, cligna des yeux, passa une main sur sa bouche pour retirer l'amas qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Puis, il fusilla George du regard. Ce dernier était hilare, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses grands yeux marrons.

Harry devina qu'il l'avait simplement déstabilisé pour s'emparer de la bombe de mousse et s'en verser sur les mains derrière son dos. Et cette pensée fit dangereusement osciller son état entre fureur et malaise. Au lieu de céder à l'une ou l'autre de ces tendances, il saisit à son tour le tube et l'appliqua directement sur les cheveux roux avec un long rire moqueur.

– Faire une blague, c'est bien, ne pas permettre à l'autre de se venger exactement de la même manière, c'est mieux !

– Je devrais l'encadrer celle-là, répliqua George en attrapant le tube de dentifrice qui traînait là.

Il saisit Harry par le col et pressa ledit dentifrice qui coula sur la gorge du brun qui grimaça, dégoûté. À tâtons, il empoigna le shampoing et, profitant du fait que George soit attiré contre lui, le versa dans son dos, savourant le fait qu'il se cambre comme pour éviter au mieux la fraîcheur du produit.

Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent dans toute la maison alors qu'Harry quittait la pièce à toute vitesse, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long en glissant sur une flaque de shampoing. Ils se chamaillèrent pendant près d'une heure, passant par la cuisine pour y récupérer œufs, farine, ketchup et autres substances écœurantes.

– Je me rends ! Je me rends ! hurla soudain Harry, George le surplombant avec à la main une énorme cuillère de mayonnaise périmée sortie de la réserve de Kreattur prête à tomber sur le sommet de la tête du brun en pleine reddition.

Harry tenait la main de George et avait agrippé de l'autre son t-shirt, pour l'empêcher de faire le mouvement fatal.

– Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ? Le grand Harry Potter abandonne ?

– Oui, je me rends, tu as gagné. Pas ça, tout sauf ça, arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux rires.

– Et moi, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte de t'épargner ce dernier supplice !

Sur ces mots, il lança habilement la cuillère dans l'évier tout proche. Celle-ci répandit partout des gerbes de mayonnaise et ils grimacèrent, dégoûtés.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, contre le mur, et George le suivit de près, leurs épaules se touchant. Ils sentaient tous les deux un mélange de cuisine et de produit d'hygiène. Harry se renifla et marmonna une remarque acide, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

– Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis...

Harry craignit un instant qu'il n'évoque son frère.

– … Depuis longtemps, se rattrapa George avec un vrai grand sourire.

Harry bascula la tête vers lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et emmêlés par un œuf. George l'imita et ils se fixèrent, se sourirent. Le contact visuel dura quelques secondes de trop et un rire nerveux échappa au brun avant que George ne détourne la tête et ne rit à son tour, la tête renversée en arrière.

– Viens chez moi, lança soudain Harry. La salle de bain n'est pas praticable ici et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma baguette.

George resta silencieux. Il n'était pas sorti d'ici depuis des mois, se contentant de vivre sur les réserves de nourritures qu'il avait faites et celles qui restaient du temps de l'Ordre, puis, par la suite, sur les plats qu'Harry avait ramenés pour lui redonner un semblant de forme physique.

– La salle de bain est faite à l'image de celle des préfets, ajouta ce dernier dans une tentative pour le convaincre de sortir d'ici.

Un bassin. Une piscine presque, atteignant quasiment deux mètres de profondeur par endroits.

– Et y a pas Mimi Geignarde, lui souffla Harry en riant.

George éclata de rire et se redressa. Le brun le suivit jusqu'au salon et l'observa récupérer leurs deux baguettes qui avaient roulées sous le canapé. D'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme roux nettoya le salon et Harry entendit que l'étage se rangeait également par lui-même.

Puis George se dirigea vers la cheminée et, prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il prononça distinctement l'adresse d'Harry et se jeta dans les flammes.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 **Blabla de J'**

Voilà donc la partie III de cette mini-fic ! Plus légère, je crois, sur pas mal d'aspects ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et je vous donne rendez-vous très prochainement pour l'ultime partie qui sera un poil plus longue !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !

PS : oui c'est la note de fin de chapitre la pus courte que j'ai jamais écrite, du coup je me sens obligée de la pourrir avec un PS ! Coucou ma petite P. ! :D


	4. Alive

**The Only Thing Worth Fighting For**

 **Note :**

Et voici l'ultime partie de cette mini-fic ! Elle est plutôt longue et condensée mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je vous remercie vraiment pour votre suivi la concernant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

 **Partie IV : Alive**

 **Proposition d'écoute :** « _The only thing worth fighting for_ » de **Lera Lynn** (chanson de laquelle est issu le titre ! Présente dans la saison 2 de True Detective pour les curieux)

* * *

Harry transplana à sa suite et ils arrivèrent en même temps dans le hall désert.

George resta muet, observant le lieu apaisant comme une cathédrale, inondé de lumière, inondé de la présence d'Harry un peu partout. Chaleureux, confortable. Le jeune homme brun ne traîna pas et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il ouvrit un porte à l'étage et George y entra bien après lui, ayant pris le temps d'observer le décor épuré qu'Harry avait installé.

Il pénétra la salle de bain peu éclairée et dont le bassin avait davantage des allures de piscine. Le brun lança un discret _accio_ et attira deux maillots de bain. George et lui avaient, à peu de chose près, la même carrure. Il en lança un au roux qui le réceptionna avec un sourire.

Harry lui tourna le dos et se dévêtit, espérant que l'autre avait fait de même. Pourtant, quand il se retourna, George était déjà changé et l'observait, il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps.

Le brun baissa quelque peu les yeux et s'avança au bord du bassin. Il plongea, ne provoquant que peu de remous. Quelques mètres plus loin, il perça de nouveau la surface et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, savourant l'eau chaude. George s'était assis au bord du bassin et Harry nagea jusqu'à lui.

Harry savait que c'était sa première sortie hors du square Grimmaurd depuis des mois et il lui sourit gentiment, lui envoyant une petite gerbe d'eau. Le plus vieux lui rendit un rictus affecté, les mains bien à plat sur ses genoux.

Harry les saisit entre les siennes et recula tout doucement, entraînant peu à peu le corps de George vers l'avant pour le suivre. Celui-ci se laissa glisser et battit doucement des jambes pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Harry garda ses mains dans les siennes un instant, puis les relâcha, reculant prudemment pour finalement se détourner et nager sous l'eau encore une fois.

Quand il resurgit, le silence l'accabla. Il se tourna, cherchant George du regard. L'eau mousseuse ne lui permettait pas vraiment de voir quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passait en-dessous de la surface. L'autre apparut à ses côtés, jaillissant hors de l'eau en le faisant sursauter. Il lui faucha les jambes et Harry tomba à la renverse, avalant un peu d'eau qu'il recracha en toussant. Prenant de l'élan sur le rebord, il se jeta sur George pour le couler à son tour. Et la bataille qu'ils avaient initiée plus tôt reprit. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit le roux qui se retrouve cette fois acculé contre le rebord, menacé par un gant plein de shampoing prêt à être dégusté, dirigé droit vers son visage.

– Rends-toi ! ordonna Harry.

– D'accord, mais c'est un match nul, j'aurais ma revanche ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

– Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas !

Leurs rires se tarirent et Harry voulut lancer le gant au loin. Il éleva le bras, le corps basculé en avant sous l'élan, proche de celui de George. Celui-ci saisit aussitôt son poignet, le gant ayant à peine eut le temps d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry, le bras élevé au-dessus de sa tête, ne comprit pas immédiatement le geste de son vis-à-vis et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de le rediriger vers son bras tendu en l'air. La main de George remonta doucement le long de son poignet jusqu'à sa paume, puis à ses doigts qu'il entremêla aux siens. Doucement, il abaissa leurs mains liées et le regard d'Harry descendit sur celui de George à quelques centimètres du sien.

Les yeux du brun dévièrent dangereusement sur les lèvres de l'autre et il amorça un mouvement, comme pour l'embrasser avant de se refréner. Il s'écarta sur le côté, son épaule touchant celle de George, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées.

– Là, c'était mon dernier mot. Tu abandonnes, je gagne, souffla George avec un sourire avant de détacher leurs doigts et de sortir du bassin d'un mouvement souple.

Harry suivit du regard son corps ruisselant et ne quitta pas des yeux son dos humide, ni le galbe de ses jambes pendant qu'il se frottait les cheveux avec une serviette. Gêné, confus, le brun finit par sortir du bassin. Il se sécha de son côté et quitta la salle de bain à la suite de George pour le dépasser et le laisser le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il trouva des vêtements propres pour chacun d'eux.

Aucun des deux n'avait parlé en se changeant. S'il s'agissait de gêne pour Harry, il était plus compliqué de déterminer si le silence était satisfait ou attentif chez George. Ils descendirent, Harry jetant des coups d'œil à l'autre à intervalle régulier.

– Le silence confortable, tu l'as fait breveter, j'espère ? ironisa le roux avec un grand sourire en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry qui se retourna vivement, une main plaquée sur sa nuque où le souffle de George l'avait effleuré.

Il accéléra le pas et entra dans la cuisine.

– Non, mais je devrais pouvoir me faire de l'argent sur ton sourire estampillé « je suis extrêmement fier de ma blague, mais, par délicatesse, je ne te le fais remarquer qu'avec un petit sourire en coin », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

– Harry, nous allons être riche, déclara George d'un ton très sérieux avec un long soupir en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

– Hmpph... Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

– N'importe quoi tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose sorti des réserves de Kreattur.

Harry émit un rire de gorge et ouvrit son frigo, sortant des restes de porc sauté et quelques légumes revenus. Il fit passer le tout à George, lui indiquant où se trouvaient les assiettes et les couverts. Le jeune homme en profita pour ouvrir tous les placards à sa portée et Harry le laissa découvrir avec un sourire affectueux.

– On pourrait manger sur la terrasse, il fait nuit et vraiment froid, mais j'ai des couvertures, proposa Harry.

– C'est bon pour moi ! lança George en se dirigeant sur la terrasse, les assiettes penchant dangereusement sur l'un de ses bras, le sel coincé contre son cou, les verres à pied entre les doigts et son autre main tenant une excellente bouteille de vin d'Italie.

Harry s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait pour l'observer sortir. Il rajusta ses lunettes et termina de réchauffer les plats avec un sourire qui ne trouva pas de raison particulière autre que la présence plus apaisée de George. Il les amena quelques minutes plus tard, se brûlant les mains au passage.

– Oh la ! s'exclama le rouquin en récupérant le plat de viande pour empêcher le brun de se faire plus de mal.

La totalité du repas arriva à bon port et Harry attira deux couvertures à lui dont l'une qu'il tendit à George. Celui-ci la saisit et s'en recouvrit, soupirant de bonheur, affalé dans sa chaise, le regard tourné sur l'horizon où la lune se levait.

Harry agita sa baguette et les petites lumières autour de la terrasse s'allumèrent ainsi que celles du parc tout entier. La vision, incroyablement onirique, les laissa tous deux silencieux un bon moment.

Le brun fut le premier à bouger, faisant des gestes doux et lents comme pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère paisible. Il servit son invité, trop heureux de le voir enfin en-dehors du square Grimmaurd. George attendit qu'il se serve avant d'entamer le repas.

– Ça c'est une recette de Maman, reconnut-il, surpris.

– Oui, je la lui ai piquée, précisa Harry en allégeant son verre de vin de quelques gorgées. Oh ce vin... J'avais oublié pourquoi j'en ai ramené autant de bouteilles !

George sourit à sa première remarque, tristement. Et pour la première fois, Harry put apercevoir à quel point sa famille lui manquait. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi il n'était pas encore prêt à les revoir.

Antigone hulula dans la volière, animant le parc silencieux. La conversation se fit rare, rendant les silences parfois étranges, mais jamais vraiment lourds.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était... toute à l'heure, dans le bassin ? demanda soudain Harry, les joues prenant une teinte un peu plus soutenue sans qu'il ne sache si c'était dû à son second verre de vin ou au regard perçant que le plus vieux posa sur lui.

Gêné, il baissa le regard sur le peu de restes de son repas qu'il tritura de ses couverts.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'était ? lui renvoya George.

Le brun leva les yeux de son assiette et reposa sa fourchette, lentement. Le voyant faire, George l'imita et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes. Tremblant sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se releva, abandonnant sa couverture sur sa chaise. Il saisit son assiette et celle de George, vidée également, et amorça un mouvement pour les ramener à la cuisine.

– C'est exactement ce que tu penses, Harry.

Maladroitement, sous le coup d'un mouvement réflexe, il lâcha les assiettes qui se brisèrent sur le sol dans un son cristallin. Il fit volte-face rapidement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec George qui s'était levé.

Aucune hésitation.

Le plus jeune joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser brusque, ses mains trouvant leur place dans les cheveux roux, puis dérivant sur son visage pour approfondir l'étreinte, comme un aveugle tentant désespérément de deviner ses traits. Il n'avait eu conscience d'en avoir autant envie jusqu'à maintenant, comme retenu par tout un tas de valeurs morales désabusées. Ne pas profiter de la situation, ne pas s'imaginer que ça pouvait être sérieux quand ils avaient été brisés puis reconstruits, quand tout ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre n'était peut-être que la main qui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, la béquille qui s'en allait et devenait un boulet à la cheville.

Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il faisait et se figea, ses lèvres contre celles de George. Il relâcha son visage et recula de quelques pas, échappant à ses bras autour de sa taille. Le brun fronça les sourcils, se mordilla la lèvre et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette, puis nettoya les bris de verre, avant de filer vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Silencieux et pâle comme un linge.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de l'évier, les mains crispées. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait. C'était soudain, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par George. Peut-être parce que celui-ci avait, dans un sens, souvent suivi Fred davantage que Fred ne l'avait fait. George était un peu plus réservé, parfois silencieux, plus sournois peut-être. Ce n'était sans doute que maintenant que Fred n'était plus là qu'il parvenait à les distinguer en tant que personnes et non à les voir comme une entité inséparable. Le constat lui fit mal. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Finalement que connaissait-il de George seul ? Uniquement ce qu'il avait vu depuis la mort de Fred et qui lui plaisait autant que son air triste l'abattait complètement parfois.

Ses jointures blanchirent quand il serra le bord de l'évier. Il se redressa, ôta ses lunettes pour éviter la buée et enclencha l'eau chaude, plongeant les plats dans le baquet. Il saisit l'éponge et entama la vaisselle, complètement perdu.

Quand deux mains se glissèrent autour de sa taille et qu'une paire de lèvres se logea dans son cou, il se raidit, lâcha l'éponge et le plat. Un soupir lui échappa et il pencha la tête en arrière avant de la tourner juste un peu, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les lèvres remontèrent sur sa mâchoire et gagnèrent les siennes. Puis elles les quittèrent aussi vite qu'elles les avaient trouvées et les mains se retirèrent de ses hanches.

George lui sourit et les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent alors que le plus vieux saisissait un torchon et s'appliquait à essuyer la vaisselle déjà faite. Harry sourit, baissant les yeux, et continua la vaisselle en silence. Leurs regards se croisaient parfois et ils se souriaient, complices dans ce qui naissait au creux de leur ventre sans qu'aucun n'ait le moindre contrôle dessus. C'était juste la vie qui pulsait de nouveau, ranimant des cœurs restés comme morts depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils prirent le thé et aucun autre geste n'eut lieu d'être, juste une conversation apaisée. Harry prépara la chambre d'ami à côté de la sienne et y abandonna George, n'osant initier une étreinte, rangeant sagement ses mains dans ses poches.

Le brun s'effondra sur son propre lit, la tête entre les mains, les jambes dans le vide. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et la chair de poule ne quittait plus ses bras. Il se changea pour la nuit et se glissa sous ses draps. Il se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir... pour être réveillé aux alentours de deux heures du matin par un cri grave. De la détresse à l'état pur.

Il jaillit hors de son lit et défonça à-demi sa porte de chambre et celle de George. Il se jeta sur le lit où le jeune homme se débattait, hurlant à plein poumon, la voix brisée, remplissant les yeux d'Harry de larmes d'horreur. Il connaissait cette expression : la douleur qui envahissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle empêche de respirer, jusqu'à ce que... George suffoqua et Harry grimpa à ses côtés et le saisit par les épaules.

– George, c'est moi ! C'est un cauchemar !

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, des larmes encore répandues sur ses joues, mais les yeux secs, simplement animés par un enfer humain. Sa peine trouva un écho douloureux dans l'estomac du brun qui crispa ses mains autour de ses épaules.

– Il est... Je me sens mort, Harry, je me sens mort... Des fois je me dis que c'est moi qui suis mort ce jour-là, que c'est moi qui...

Le visage d'Harry se durcit instantanément, reconnaissant ces mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcé, se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait et faisait encore quand la sensation l'étranglait de nouveau comme l'étau d'une main sur sa gorge.

– Accroche-toi à moi, ne me lâche sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ? dit-il à George et celui-ci referma ses bras sur lui sans la moindre hésitation. Fais-moi confiance.

Il hocha la tête, le regard perdu. Et Harry les fit transplaner.

Le bruit des vagues se brisant contre les roches, le vent s'engouffrant dans leurs cheveux et leurs t-shirts, le précipice effarant à leur pied, alors qu'ils se tenaient enlacés sur la pointe extrême d'une falaise. Ce fut les premières sensations qui les assaillirent et ne les quittèrent pas. Comme des funambules, en équilibre sur la brèche.

George émit un cri rauque et son pied ripa sur le bord, faisant tomber quelques roches dans l'océan furieux en contrebas. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Le danger était dans le vent, dans l'horizon, à leur pied. Partout. Il chercha à reculer, mais le brun fit bloc.

– Je te tiens, lui hurla Harry. Je te tiens !

– Tu as perdu la tête !

– Non, je t'aide à la retrouver !

George jeta un œil aux vagues, semblant faire suffisamment confiance au brun pour le retenir en cas de déséquilibre. La falaise s'élevait à plus de deux cent mètres là où ils se trouvaient, la vue était vertigineuse. Les embruns venaient frapper leur visage et le vent fouettait leurs vêtements.

– Irlande ! Falaises de Moher, indiqua Harry, les bras solidement passés autour de George. Sens ! Juste… Ressens ! Ferme les yeux.

George obéit, frissonnant, et ferma les yeux. Harry relâcha un peu sa prise sur lui, lui laissant tout de même l'assurance qu'il l'attraperait s'il devait chuter. Privé de la vue, le plus vieux tangua, mais le brun le vit prendre une grande inspiration.

– Et là tu te sens toujours mort… ? Juste maintenant, penché sur le vide, avec la possibilité de mourir à tout instant peut-être foudroyé, emporté par l'océan, le corps brisé par les rochers avant même de toucher l'eau ? demanda-t-il à son oreille, les yeux brillants.

George ne répondit rien, mais, le visage tourné vers le ciel déchaîné par la tempête, son expression parlait pour lui. Harry les fit avancer davantage, sur l'extrême rebord, flirtant avec le vide.

– Garde les yeux fermés et fais-moi confiance à tout prix, d'accord ? Ne te débats pas !

George hocha la tête, sans trop comprendre et, soudain, Harry les poussa tous les deux de la falaise, d'une impulsion sèche. Le temps s'arrêta pendant la seconde où l'élan les poussa hors de la falaise avant qu'ils ne churent brutalement. Leurs corps basculèrent, enlacés. Le vent s'engouffra dans leurs vêtements, épousant les formes de leur silhouette, sifflant à leurs oreilles. Ils filaient à toute vitesse vers les flots agités et le bruit était presque insupportable.

Le visage de George s'enfouit contre son cou et, juste avant que leurs corps ne frappent la surface, Harry les fit transplaner de nouveau. Ils atterrirent lourdement dans l'herbe, plus loin, en sécurité sur la falaise. Ils roulèrent un instant, en pente, et terminèrent sur le dos, sèchement, le souffle court. La pluie tombait drue, mais Harry garda les yeux grands ouverts, son torse se soulevait puissamment sous la force de sa respiration anarchique.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Je…, commença George, mais le vent emporta son hésitation, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre complète sa phrase, comme une vieille habitude.

– Tu te sens en vie, de la manière la plus aiguë qui puisse exister, à deux doigts de la mort, lança-t-il par-dessus le son de la tempête. C'est ce que ça fait être en vie. Alors tout n'est pas si mal, non ?

Non, c'était juste enivrant. Il chercha la main de George et serra ses doigts. Il tourna son visage vers lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, les joues rougies par le froid, le regard fixé sur le ciel, la respiration plus calme que jamais et les traits apaisés. Il serra sa main en retour, simple réponse. Et Harry tourna de nouveau la tête sur le ciel où des éclairs impressionnants s'enchaînaient. Il entendit un éclat de rire. Un rire profond, sincère. Assez puissant pour qu'il percute quelque chose dans son estomac, comme si le sol s'était ouvert sous son corps.

Jugeant que le danger devenait plus réel, il les fit de nouveau transplaner vers le manoir.

Ils atterrirent sur le lit d'Harry. George se retourna et s'installa sur les jambes du brun, trempé jusqu'aux os, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Son souffle brûlant, sa peau glaciale l'électrisèrent et il enroula ses bras autour de lui. Plus fort.

Harry savait pourquoi il prenait toujours des risques et rejoignait l'avis de Sirius sur le sujet. Que valait la vie sans quelques risques ? Parfois il n'y avait que ça pour se rappeler qu'on était en vie. Puissamment.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla seul et courbatu. Constatant que la chambre était vide, il se leva, s'habilla et se rafraîchit en vitesse avant de filer dans la cuisine. Personne. Pas une trace de George.

Il transplana immédiatement au square Grimmaurd. Il laissa filer un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il atterrit devant George qui était assis par terre, penché sur une valise. Il se releva vivement en le voyant arriver.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et George s'approcha pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres, un sourire entendu affiché sans pudeur, accompagné d'un pétillement enfin de retour dans ses yeux pourtant éteints depuis des mois.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la valise. Il tourna autour et constata qu'elle était remplie de photos. Plus aucune n'était accrochée aux murs, plus aucune ne faisait mal. Leur place était dans un tiroir à souvenirs au fin fond de l'esprit, pas dans chacun des actes quotidiens comme une vieille douleur de guerre qui ne s'est jamais vraiment envolée.

– J'ai tout retiré. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais eu de goût en matière de décoration, dit le plus vieux avec un sourire.

Harry émit un petit rire et constata que d'autres valises attendaient dans le hall et George s'expliqua :

– Ce n'est pas chez moi ici. J'aurais dû partir dès que tu es revenu et sans doute ne jamais y venir en premier lieu. Mais j'étais désespéré et je dois avouer que rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de croiser Kreattur ici histoire de trouver une vraie bonne raison de déprimer.

Il referma la valise de photo et Harry balaya sa demande de la laisser ici, aussi la bascula-t-il contre un mur. Puis il saisit les deux autres qu'il réduisit jusqu'à ce qu'elles tiennent dans sa poche.

– Où comptes-tu aller ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

Harry baissa la tête, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de contrecarrer ses plans pour des futilités. Rien de ce qui sortirait ne serait des encouragements tant le dépit de le voir partir était grand. Aussi grand que la certitude que cela ne pourrait que lui réussir.

Alors, il tendit juste sa main. George la saisit et la serra. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas immédiatement.

– Oh allez, viens-là, lui dit le roux en le ramenant contre lui dans une étreinte solide.

Harry ne pleura pas. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de pleurer les départs. Mais l'envie était là et il inspira à plein poumon l'odeur chaude de George, appréciant la main qui caressa doucement sa nuque.

George l'embrassa, plusieurs fois, tenta de se soustraire.

Harry retint sa main.

George posa ses doigts sur son épaule, les retira.

Harry les récupéra, les embrassa.

George éleva la main, la laissa retomber et recula prudemment, instaurant une distance entre eux que le brun n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de créer.

Celui-ci plissa les lèvres, afficha un bref sourire nerveux, le regard fuyant.

– Préviens ma famille que je vais mieux, grâce à toi, mais que j'ai besoin de partir quelques temps. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop, je serais imprudent, comme toujours !

– Ne te sens pas obligé d'envoyer des nouvelles, je comprendrais, tu le sais, murmura-t-il.

George hocha la tête et il sut au moment où le roux transplana qu'il n'aurait plus de nouvelles de lui avant un certain temps. Juste quelques mots murmurés lui donnèrent un semblant d'espoir :

« Rendez-vous dans un an, jour pour jour, en Irlande ».

– Promis, souffla Harry.

OoOoOoO

Les semaines lui parurent plus fades sans George pour les animer. Il s'autorisa néanmoins à rouvrir la boutique, s'étant aperçu que le roux lui avait laissé un certain nombre d'instructions et de nouvelles inventions à proposer à la vente. Cela occupait ses journées et y ajoutaient du rire, un peu comme si George était avec lui.

Il passa beaucoup de temps chez Andromeda pour s'occuper de Teddy qu'il avait délaissé au même titre que les autres. La Black ne lui en tint pas rigueur avec cette espèce de nonchalance généreuse qui la caractérisait. Celle qui surgissait tant dans sa manière de se comporter avec son petit-fils ainsi que dans celle qu'elle avait de faire sentir à Harry qu'il était toujours le bienvenu.

Il prévint les Weasley du départ de George et, si Ron lui en voulut d'avoir retrouvé son frère et de ne lui en avoir rien dit, une conversation sur son état lorsqu'il avait mis la main dessus suffit à le calmer. L'essentiel étant qu'il allait bien. Aucune lettre ne leur parvint mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment il savait que tout irait bien. Il le fallait. Ils avaient rendez-vous.

Ses sentiments pour le roux enflèrent avec le souvenir des semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensembles et rien ne parvint à les effacer. Pas même la cour assidue de Verity à la boutique. L'employée avait vite compris que ses sentiments allaient à un autre. Et qu'il l'attendait. Un an ce n'était rien. Rien pour lui, rien pour ce qu'entendre son nom remuait en lui. Sa seule crainte était que ce ne soit pas réciproque. George allait voyager, il savait le nombre de rencontres possibles. Le nombre d'aventures.

Il prit sa soirée du treize Octobre de l'année suivante et confia la fin de journée à Verity qui se fit un plaisir d'accueillir les nouveaux clients, enjouée, comme à son habitude.

Un peu nerveux, Harry ferma les yeux et transplana sur les falaises de Moher. Sa cape claqua contre ses flancs et il referma son col contre sa gorge découverte. Ses cheveux, attachés, tentèrent de s'échapper du lacet de cuir qui les retenait.

Il se tourna vers l'horizon orageux, comme cette nuit-là. Il n'osa penser à un clin d'œil de la vie et sourit simplement en laissant filer l'idée sans la retenir. Il s'approcha du bord et regarda le vide, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, sa cape fouettant l'air derrière lui, emportée par le vent. Il était en avance. Un peu. Beaucoup.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'étaient quelques heures contre une année entière d'attente ?

Quelque chose le rafla soudain par derrière et le poussa de la falaise. Deux mains enlacèrent sa taille alors qu'il basculait dans le vide. Il étouffa un cri en reconnaissant des cheveux roux qui l'aveuglèrent un instant avant que la chute ne rende tous ses sens confus. Juste avant de percuter l'eau, il se sentit de nouveau transplaner et il atterrit dans l'herbe, chancelant. Il se stabilisa, une main sur le cœur, et releva le regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Les cheveux plus longs, roux, se soulevèrent faisant teinter quelques perles de bois accrochées à deux mèches de cheveux. Le sourire s'imprima sur la mâchoire où une barbe soigneusement taillée en ancre avait pris ses quartiers. Et, surplombant le tout, des yeux marron lumineux. George Weasley avait changé et Harry n'arriva pas à articuler le moindre mot pendant plusieurs secondes, encore sous le choc de sa chute et de la transformation du jeune homme. Ce qu'il dégageait était…familier et exotique. Etrange. Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec Fred, si ce n'était quelques traits qu'il ne pourrait jamais ôter.

George balada son regard sur la plaine agitée par le vent avant de le reposer sur Harry, pétillant.

– On ne dit pas bonjour ?

– J'ai cru mourir de peur ! répliqua Harry, laissant échapper la première phrase qu'il pouvait articuler en désignant d'un doigt la falaise au loin.

– « Cru » seulement. Tout va bien. Juste moi. La dernière fois c'était à charge de revanche !

– Match nul ? proposa le brun avec un sourire mélancolique.

– Match nul, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

George avança de quelques pas et saisit la main d'Harry. Ses craintes fondirent dans la chaleur de la paume calleuse. C'était encore là. Les frissons, le cœur battant et le regard aimanté. C'était encore là et ça ne partirait pas, il en était certain. Alors il se blottit contre le plus vieux et l'embrassa doucement, prenant le temps d'apprécier de retrouver son souffle chaud et ses lèvres fines, douces. Ce dernier l'enlaça, le serrant fort comme s'il craignait qu'il ne lui échappe. Et c'était comme aspirer sa toute première bouffée d'oxygène. Douloureux, terrifiant.

Vivifiant.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Blabla de J'** :

Eh bien voilà cette toute petite fic est terminée ! Vous pouvez remercier activement EpeeArmoise pour l'idée du pairing et pour être née en Octobre, sans elle vous n'auriez pas eu cette fic haha !

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous sur mes autres fics en cours (Éros et Thanatos étant bientôt terminée, en fait y en aura plus qu'une en cours haha !) !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous bisous !

Lots of Love,

Jelyel !


End file.
